Traditional lighting strings include a plurality of light bulb assemblies arranged in spaced intervals along the length of a wire. When the lighting string is connected to a power source, the light bulbs are illuminated, thereby providing a decorative effect. Since the light bulbs assemblies are in close proximity to the wire, the decorative light is also centralized around the wire.
Various decorative ornaments are known in the art. Some ornaments are provided with an electrical cord or a battery to provide an illuminating effect on the ornament. Such ornaments, while visually pleasing, are often limited in use because the ornament must be placed in close proximity to the power source such as an electrical outlet. Even where a battery is used, the ornament must be positioned in a location, for example, on a tree, where the battery pack will be concealed. While battery-operated ornaments provide an advantage over the corded ornaments, such ornaments require maintenance as the battery has a limited life. Thus, there is a need for an improved means of providing an ornament that can be illuminated for an extended period of time without the need for a separate source of electrical power.
Some improved ornaments have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,218 to Sanders et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,864 to Hsu. While such ornaments provide an advantage over the prior battery operated devices, there remains a need for improved ornamental devices with additional features to enhance flexibility and usability of the illuminated article.